


cuts and bruises

by atomicelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is constantly worried, Domestic, Eren's a reckless delinquent, Fluff, M/M, sorta violence i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicelle/pseuds/atomicelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets into fights a lot and Armin, his faithful boyfriend, is always there to help him with the various wounds that he finds across his body. He's not happy about it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuts and bruises

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/71436235441/imagine-person-a-coming-home-from-a-fight#notes
> 
> <3 enjoy!

It was no secret that Eren Jaeger had an anger problem. It was also common knowledge that he was usually found swinging punches or lunging violently towards someone, or even something. More often than not, Eren was almost always seen with multiple bruises or cuts on his body or face, some more apparent than others. 

Eren’s fights only used to be occasional and they usually were over something petty or stupid, only lasting for about five minutes. But as time went on and Eren began to get older and stronger, the fights that were once frivolous and something to laugh over grew to become wretched displays of physical strength against other strong men, landing the boy with some serious wounds. 

Eren himself never seemed to mind having these scars scattered across his body, however some others, namely his boyfriend, were less than pleased with the random splotches of blue and purple that seemed to decorate his lover’s once unstained skin. 

Armin Arlert, the fighter’s boyfriend and occasional nurse, was beginning to become more and more cautious of Eren and his hobbies that included fists and blood.   
It was a night like this, with Armin concentrating on the pale, wooden door that teased him with the delay of his boyfriend’s arrival because Eren had once again gotten into a fight, probably with Jean, that made Armin become increasingly worried with every minute that zoomed by. The blonde tapped his fingers repeatedly on the dusty countertop and rotated his feet in circles multiple times until the door slowly creaked open. 

Armin held his breath for what he was about to see, and he hoped to every god he could think of that Eren didn’t need medical attention for the wounds he had just recently received. 

Eren Jaeger had small cuts littered against his forehead, but that was nothing new. Eren almost always came home with tiny marks on his face, but that still did not calm Armin down. Across Eren’s face were bruises, with a large blue one plastered on his right eye. Opposite to the bruise were more cuts, but it was a large open one appearing on the base of Eren’s chin that set Armin into panic-mode. 

Armin gasped and almost sprinted next to his boyfriend.

“Eren!” He exclaimed in exasperated worry, “What happened to you?” 

Before the brown haired boy could even attempt to answer his boyfriend began to speak once more.

“Oh wait, I know the answer already.” He began, every word seething with annoyance, “You started a fight again and left your worried boyfriend in the dark for hours while you got a new set of blood stained ‘tattoos’!” 

Eren groaned and tried to move his hand to his forehead to soothe his gashes, before Armin held his wrist lightly to stop him. 

“Don’t touch!” Armin said, before sighing and taking both hands into his own. 

“…Are you alright?” Armin whispered; his eyes full of concern and locking with Eren’s own. 

The other just nodded and tried to give a small laugh, but instead gave out a pained groan, resulting in Armin’s second sigh. 

“Come on,” Armin said disapprovingly, gently pulling Eren along in the direction of the bathroom, “Let’s get you cleaned up, at least.” 

Eren happily followed the blonde into the tiled room, watching in great approval when the blonde bent over and began to fill the bathtub up with warm water. Armin then moved back over to Eren to begin undressing him, which Eren was more than happy for. 

Even though they had been dating for little over two years now, the smaller boy still blushed in embarrassment whenever he saw his lover naked, as if he wasn’t meant to see, as if he were intruding in on him. However Armin knew that in the state that Eren was in, he wouldn’t be able to remove his clothing without feeling sharp notions of pain.

When Eren was completely naked Armin assisted him in getting into the tub, wincing when he heard Eren hiss because of the warm water that touched his bleeding skin. Slowly Eren managed to force himself into the bath and sit down; watching as Armin quickly scurried to grab the first aid kit that lived under the sink.   
“You know,” Eren began, “You can just leave if you want.” 

This made Armin stop moving for a mere moment, before shrugging it off and reached inside the green box.

“I could, but then who would take care of you?” Armin replied, giving Eren a smirk. 

Eren made a small noise of disdain, looking away from the blonde.

“I can take care of myself…” Eren muttered, trying to ignore the sharp laugh that came from his boyfriend.

“Oh yeah, because you’re doing such a good job taking care of your body, aren’t you?” Armin replied sarcastically, lightly dabbing a wound with a wet cloth.  
Eren instinctively flinched away from the burning sensation, but made himself endure the pain, for his own sake. 

It went like that for a while, neither one talking as Armin was too busy concentrating with Eren’s open wounds, and Eren trying to ignore the pain that was coming from every portion of his battered body. 

A few more moments went by, Eren now becoming more used to the feeling of a rag slightly tapping against his skin, as he moved his head to look down at Armin’s fluffy blonde hair. 

Eren wished he could reach down and pat him, but he knew he couldn’t. He mentally cursed himself for getting into another fight, especially after he knows Armin hates it. Eren is a horrible person who doesn’t deserve such a sweet boy like Armin to take pity on him. 

“I wasn’t joking.” Eren stated, knocking Armin off guard by the sudden noise.   
“You can leave if you want, I won’t blame you.” 

The blonde slowly stopped what he was doing with his hands and looked up to Eren, but instead saw the back of his head as he had moved his face away. Armin allowed a small smile to creep upon his face before he spoke. 

“You’re right.” Armin replied and Eren remained as still as he possibly could. “You always get into fights, and I’m always worrying about your safety…” Armin slowly dragged on, “And more often than not I’m stuck taking care of you instead of taking care of myself.” Armin let out a sigh.

“But that’s only one part of you.” Armin said, continuing to dab at the now healing wounds, “You’re so gentle and sweet…” He muttered, not noticing Eren’s sudden flinch.   
“Not to mention handsome…” Armin blushed, “And you’re my best friend, I love you too much to leave you, I just couldn’t do it.” The smaller boy let out a tiny noise of happiness, his face now coloured into a light pink. 

“And like I said,” Blue eyes looked up into green ones, “Who’s going to take care of you?” Armin smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, who looked at him in a mix of shock and confusion. 

“Armin…” Eren muttered; his eyes locked onto his boyfriend, who was lightly applying a bandage to Eren’s forehead. 

Armin shushed him, before applying some plasters onto the few remaining cuts that were scattered around Eren’s body. The blonde gave a light kiss to Eren’s lips, smiling when he noticed Eren’s blush.

“Let’s just go to bed, okay?” 

Eren nodded, although he wanted Armin to kiss him more instead. 

Armin tucked the small first aid kit away, putting it neatly back where it once was. He then moved over to the bath and assisted Eren out, before pulling out the small black plug that kept the water in. 

Eren watched as Armin dried him softly with a towel, smiling when Armin went down on his knees to dry his legs. 

“You look good down there,” Eren said, watching Armin quickly looked up at him with a disfavoured frown.

“Are you kidding me?” Armin replied with a smirk soon appearing on his mouth, although his blush remained.

After a couple of jokes and silly banter Eren was dry and both were ready to go to sleep, as they crept their way to the bedroom. 

With lights now turned off and the room silent and dark, Eren and Armin slid into their shared bed, moving into several positions to get themselves comfortable. The shuffle   
continued for a few minutes before they both got into a spooning position, with Armin being the little spoon. 

Eren kissed the sunny blonde hair of his boyfriend, earning a small sigh of happiness from the latter. 

“I know that you’re probably going to fight again, but please wait until your wounds heal this time?” Armin whined, not wanting to clean his cuts again so soon. 

Eren only hummed in response, moving his head to rest upon Armin’s chin.


End file.
